


F---ing Witches

by eddiewrites307



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chick-Flick Moments, Dean gets Traumatized, Gay, Getting Together, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Rowena is fabulous and I love her, SO VERY GAY, Witches, castiel and dean must babysit, cute and fluffy, make out sessions, sam and gabriel get dosed with a love potion, seriously poor dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiewrites307/pseuds/eddiewrites307
Summary: When  Sam and Gabriel get hit with a love potion on a hunt, things get a little weird around the bunker
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	F---ing Witches

“Fucking witches,” Dean groaned out as he watched Sam and Gabriel make goo-goo eyes at each other from their respective seats.

“It is a rather unfortunate situation,” Castiel murmured his agreement, watching in distinct discomfort as Gabriel shifted closer to Sam and reached up to tuck hair behind his ear, causing both archangel and hunter to blush heavily.

Dean groaned again, burying his face in his hands.

The hunt was supposed to be a simple one. Two witches cursing men in the neighborhood who were having affairs, it should’ve been in and out.

But, since nothing ever went right for the Winchester family, there was a third witch. Once her two sisters had been shot, she emerged and threw some unidentifiable potion over the two closest to her -- Sam and Gabriel. Dean managed to shoot her between the eyes before she disappeared, just in time for Sam and Gabriel to collapse in a heap on the ground.

Castiel and Dean got them back to the bunker without any incidents, but once they woke up, it was obvious something was...different. Gabriel had woken up first, his archangel metabolism coming through, and had simply stared at an unconscious Sam for a few moments, before softly asking Castiel, who had been watching over them, 

“He’s the most beautiful thing in all of Dad’s creation, isn’t he?”   


Sam didn’t wake until half an hour later, the entire time being spent by Gabriel playing with his hands and hair. When he opened his eyes, he had croaked out, “Gabriel?”   


Gabriel had paused, staring at him adoringly. “Yes?”   


Sam had slowly reached up with one hand and cupped Gabriel’s face, eyes wide. “It looks like you really have a halo when your hair catches the light like that.”   


Gabriel gasped, but was saved from having to formulate a response by Dean bursting in with water to pour down Sam’s throat, then proceeding to throw a fit when he put together two and two -- their position, and their matching lovey-dovey looks. It was a goddamn love spell.

Now here he was, sitting beside Castiel, watching his baby brother shyly tangle his fingers with the fingers of a nearly all-powerful celestial being.

This was a goddamn nightmare.

“She used a potion,” Castiel said, eyes stuck to the pair on the couch in a way similar to how people’s eyes got stuck to a particularly gruesome car crash. “If we could find what potion it was, we could get the ingredients to counter it.”   


Dean scoffed. “Yeah, did you happen to grab the bottle? ‘Cause I sure as hell didn’t.” He sat up straight suddenly, grabbing an old book from beside him and chucking it as hard as he could at Gabriel’s head, who yelped and ducked. “Hey! No fuckin’ kissing!” Dean yelled, looking vaguely nauseous.

Gabriel pouted, and Sam rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish blush, before whispering to Gabriel -- in a very bad whisper, mind you, since Dean and Castiel could hear every word he said -- that “We can kiss later, when they aren’t looking. I’d like privacy with you, anyway.”   
Gabriel looked awestruck. 

Dean buried his face in his hands once more, letting out a strangled noise. “We need to get that goddamn bottle.”

~   


Castiel had swiftly flown back to the coven’s house and retrieved the bottle, and Dean made sure the two idiots they had to babysit didn’t try to suck each other off or something equally as gross. Like, seriously, Sammy wasn’t even actually gay.

Castiel was frowning when he returned, the bottle held cautiously in one hand. “I sense many ingredients from this,” he said gravely, “and many will be difficult to retrieve. It may take time.”   


“Nah,” Dean shook his head. “We don’t have time. If I have to hear another damn sonnet about Sammy’s eyes, I’m gonna stab Gabriel, then shoot myself.”   


Castiel hesitated slightly. “The other option is, of course, calling Rowena.”

Dean winced, but then looked back to where Gabriel was trying to subtly snuggle into Sam’s side, and determination overtook his face. “Call her.”   


~

Rowena walked through the door not even an hour later, her long coat flying out dramatically behind her. “Hello, boys,” she cooed, patting Dean’s face. “I was told the taller and shorter one were in trouble, but no one bothered to tell me how so.”   


“There’s been an incident,” Castiel said, eyes focused on where Rowena’s hand still touched Dean’s face. “A love potion, we believe. We have the bottle it came in, and the witch is dead, but they haven’t let go of each other since it happened.”   


Rowena blinked, then sighed. “Well, never let it be said that you boys have a dull life,” she muttered darkly, before striding through to where Sam was stretched out on a couch, Gabriel curled up on his chest like some kind of pet, both of them looking perfectly content with their positioning. She blinked. “It’s weirdly sweet, isn’t it? I almost want to leave them like this.”   


“No,” Dean said firmly, and Rowena sighed.

“Oh, alright.” She sat on the arm of the couch Sam and Gabriel were on, tapping Sam’s shoulder. “Hello, dear, I have a few questions for you.”   


Sam blinked up at her, seemingly just registering her presence. “Rowena?” he asked. “When did you get here?”   


Gabriel raised his head, narrowing his eyes slightly. “Haven’t we dealt with enough witches today?” he whined. “I’m tired, let me sleep on my Moose, people!”   


“This will be quick,” Rowena assured. “I just need to make sure you have no curses on you, yes? Now, can you boys tell me anything unusual physically?”   


Sam frowned slightly. “I feel amazing,” he insisted. “None of my injuries from the hunt hurt at all, and I’m with the man I love more than anything, so even if I was in pain it wouldn’t matter.”   


“Ditto,” Gabriel said firmly, before burying his face in Sam’s neck, who immediately started playing with his hair.

Rowena shot a look to Dean and Castiel, who shrugged, before asking another question. “And are there any oddities with how you feel mentally? Emotionally?” She asked this like one would ask a crying toddler what’s wrong -- fully expecting a backlash.    


And a backlash, she got. 

“Excuse me?” Sam sounded deeply offended, carefully adjusting himself so he was sitting yet still had Gabriel cradled in his lap, who looked to be very much enjoying the hunter’s ire. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed it. Dean and Cas looking at us weird, you asking these questions. You all think something’s wrong.” He looked at Dean. “ _ Nothing is wrong.  _ We’re just in love, more in love than any of you have ever been, and if you try to separate us I will not hesitate to shoot all of you.”    


Dean gaped at him unattractively. “Sammy, you don’t -”   


“I mean it, Dean.” Sam certainly looked like he meant it, all fierce eyes and downturned mouth, his arms holding Gabriel firmly in place. Gabriel just looked smug, and smitten, pressing a kiss to the underside of Sam’s jaw.

Rowena stood, brushing off her skirt, and walked into the kitchen, gesturing for Dean and Castiel to follow. They did, Dean shooting Sam a betrayed look as he went. 

“At least I know what potion it is,” she said dryly. “There’s only one that inspires that level of devotion with no physical side effects. The antidote is easy enough to make, it’ll take perhaps thirty minutes if you have everything.”   


Dean physically sagged in relief. “What do you need?”   


~   


Forty five minutes, one love potion antidote, and a harsh struggle from Sam and Gabriel where two different windows were shattered and blood was drawn later, everything was over with.

The two sat on opposite ends of the room, refusing to look at each other. Rowena had left with a cheeky sexual comment, Castiel was looking between Sam and Gabriel with concern, and Dean was nursing his bloody nose from when Sam clocked him during the force-feeding of the antidote.

“I’m sorry,” Sam muttered for the third time, puppy eyes in full effect. “I don’t think your nose is broken, though.”   


“I get full dibs on busting your face up if I’m ever drugged,” Dean snarked back. “And you’re paying for my therapy for watching you and Gabe paw all over each other.”   


“Jeez, Dean-o, you could’ve at least let me get some ass,” Gabriel called out from where he was sulking about being caught off guard so badly. “Sammy’s a tall drink of water, I’d tap it without the love potion.”   


“Oh my god, shut up,” Sam hissed, face turning red. Dean narrowed his eyes at him suddenly. Sammy didn’t usually blush like that unless…

“Holy shit,” he blurted out, and three pairs of eyes turned to him. He waved off the two angels, then said “Sammy. Brother conference. Kitchen, now.” He got up, turning and walking into the kitchen.

Sam muttered a few rude comments as he followed. “What do you want, Dean?”   


“You like him,” Dean said flatly, watching Sam’ face instantly pale. “And don’t deny it, you always treat him different, even before today. And I haven’t seen you turn that red since high school when that girl asked if you knew how to treat a lady right in the sheets.” Sam started sputtering defensively, and Dean leaned in close. “I’m not gonna lie to you, I fuckin’ hate that guy. He’s a dick, and he’s whiny. But I also know that he makes you smile more than I’ve seen you smile your whole life. So, I’ll be nice and not stab  him if you fuck him.”   


“Jesus Christ, Dean,” Sam mumbled, but his shoulders untensed. “Thank you.”   


“Don’t make it a chick-flick moment,” Dean responded, but he hugged back when Sam embraced him anyway.

Gabriel picked that moment to pop in, lollipop in his mouth, hands in his pockets. “Am I interrupting something?” he asked, eyes twinkling obnoxiously. Dean grunted, before shooting Sam a knowing look and leaving. Sam went to follow him, but Gabriel grabbed his arm. “Hey, uh, care to chat a moment?”   


Sam looked at him -- the archangel looked nervous and awkward, more so than he’d ever seen him. “Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

“I eavesdropped,” Gabriel said bluntly, and Sam choked on air. “Breathe, Moose, dear Dad!”   


Sam coughed a few times, patting his own chest. “What do you mean, you eavesdropped?”   


“I mean what I said, I said what I meant, what do you want, a riddle?” Gabriel snarked, before dropping eye contact and staring out the window. “Look, Samsquatch -- Sam. I’m not here to be a dick about it, I’m here to…” he trailed off, then rolled his eyes. “Oh fuck it.”   


With that, he grabbed Sam’s collar, yanked him down, and slammed their lips together. After a moment of awkward stillness, Sam reacted, fisting a hand in Gabriel’s hair and tilted his head to get a better angle, backing him up against the wall and shoving his tongue down his throat.

They made out briefly, hands wandering, until Sam pulled back for air. “You mean that?” he panted, always having been able to understand the words Gabriel couldn’t say.

“More than anything,” Gabriel swore, pressing frantic kisses to Sam’s neck.

“Well then…” Sam pulled back further, smirking at Gabriel’s whine. “My room is right over there, and they can’t stop us now. What do you say?”   


They never made it to Sam’s room.

Poor Dean saw a lot more than he wanted to that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sana-drinks-isklar on Tumblr, thanks for the prompt, it was very fun!


End file.
